The Demon's Bride
by SammieBelle2
Summary: Orwen/Chernobog PWP


div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As Fflewdur and the children exited the Witches' cave, Orwen sighed in frustration and addressed her cackling sisters./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You two always spoil my fun! How am I ever going to find a man?" she demanded./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""A man? What man is going to want you?" Orddu chortled. "You're so desperate, you scare them all away!"/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why don't you just summon a demon or something?" Orgoch taunted her sister. "Maybe they won't be afraid of you!"/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The two emaciated sisters snickered meanly as Orwen, dejected, trudged off to her chamber./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She pushed a boulder in place in front of the entrance./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Miserable harpies" the plump witch hissed to herself. "They just don't understand. I need a man's touch. Maybe I span style="font-style: italic;"should /spansummon me a big, terrible demon for my husband, that'd show them!"/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Orwen picked up her book of spells from a rocky ledge in the back of her chamber. She flipped each page, searching for the most powerful incantation. Finally, she picked up her wand and waved it slowly, clockwise, over a bowl of water on her altar./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"nox atra tenet Domine Deus/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"surge tolle fuga/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hunc locum intrare intra/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"quoniam manet in loco sponsa/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Deep blue light emanated from the tip of her wand, and began to turn into thick, black smoke. It filled the small room, obscuring Orwen's vision and filling her lungs with a strong, musky smell. /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Orwen dropped her wand with a gasp, the masculine odour causing a certain part of her body to throb./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hastily, she removed her dress and began to caress her own voluptuous body, her hands rubbing her nipples to hardness and dipping into the wetness between her legs./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Suddenly, the roof of the Witches' cave was ripped apart by giant clawed hands. The sky was pitch black and swirling with murky clouds. Orwen gasped and panted in near ecstasy. Standing above her chamber was an enormous, onyx beast, staring down at her hungrily./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The monster had pointed ears, glowing eyes, a massive, hulking body, and huge bat-like wings. Lifting its powerful legs, it stepped into Orwen's chamber, watching as she quivered and spread her legs before him./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Chernobog" she whispered. "Take me, I'm yours."/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He knelt in front of the witch and reached for her face, tugging her face to his and licking over her pouty lips. She opened her mouth, and the demon's tongue tangled with hers. His giant hands grabbed her luscious breasts and squeezed them roughly. Orwen moaned, the sensation almost too much, but she dared not pull away from the fearsome creature. He growled lowly in reply./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chernobog licked and bit at her neck, his hands pushing her backward to lay on her bunk. Orwen landed on her back and gazed up at her menacing lover. He trailed a hand down her body, rubbing at the soft flesh with a pleased rumble. His hands settled on her thick thighs, which he wrenched even further apart, pressing his face into her sex. The beast licked at the sweet nectar dripping from her tight hole, then ran his humongous tongue up to her firm little bud and sucked on it. Orwen cried out, more wetness running from her already soaked cunt. Chernobog growled into her pussy, the vibrations making her shake. /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""OhohoOOho d-dark Lord" she choked out. "Please, I can't take it anymore! Please, fuck my pussy!"/div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chernabog chuckled lowly against her sex, and in one swift motion, inserted his long, solid tongue into her opening. Breached for the first time, Orwen wailed in pain and pleasure. The monster thrust his tongue repeatedly against the soft spot deep inside her, while his hand slapped against her clit. The witch screamed, and a gush of liquid sprayed from her cunt, coating her lover's dark face./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He pulled back, licking his lips and chin and humming deeply at the saccharine taste. Orwen lay panting, her entire body floating from the release. The demon climbed on top of her, covering her body with his much larger one. She felt his undoubtedly enormous cock land heavily against her clit, and she propped herself up to get a look at the wondrous thing. It was absolutely massive, jet black and too thick for her to hold, with huge veins and a round, weeping head. Chernobog dragged the formidable member up and down, holding her plush hips with bruising force, teasing her drenched pussy. Orwen, unable to speak, reached for his giant cock, rubbing her hand up and down its impossible length and trying to guide it to her eager hole./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The beast snarled, grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head. He began to grind his mammoth cock against her sopping wet cunt, his vibrant eyes locked on hers. Orwen began to sob with need, trying to angle her pussy to envelop his giant dick, but Chernobog pinned her legs beneath his./div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He thrust his bulbous cockhead aggressively against her clit, until Orwen's pussy squirted all over him once more. She screamed, tears dripping down her chubby blue cheeks. Then finally, without warning, the demon shoved his entire length deep into her tight hole, causing her to scream again. Her lover roared with pleasure, and Orwen wept as her formerly virgin cunt was stretched painfully around Chernobog's throbbing cock. /div  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The demon held tightly to her juicy hips and pulled out, then slammed back in. He began to fuck the witch's swollen pussy violently, slamming into that spot inside of her without mercy. Orwen cried and screamed as her pussy squirted again and again, coating Chernobog's monstrous dick with sweet creaminess. The demon's thrusts sped up, his roars becoming louder, until he shoved deep inside of Orwen's abused cunt and released thick ropes of semen with an ear-splitting howl./div


End file.
